L'ura
|health=127,904,495 |location=Seat of the Triumvirate |status=Killable |instance= }} L'ura is a darkened naaru and the last boss in the Seat of the Triumvirate. Background When the draenei fled Argus aboard the Genedar, L'ura stayed behind to hold back the Burning Legion.Quest:Mac'Aree, Jewel of Argus It was locked up by the eredar in the Seat of the Triumvirate on Kil'jaeden's orders,Quest:Talgath's Forces and its imprisonment has since led it to fall into the rare Void state of the naaru lifecycle. Shortly after the draenei return to Argus, L'ura is confronted by Locus-Walker, Alleria Windrunner, and a band of adventurers. In the end Alleria siphons L'ura's essence, obtaining a Void transformation that she is able to activate and deactivate at will. Adventure Guide When Velen and his followers fled Argus aboard the Genedar, the naaru L'ura stayed behind to buy the draenei time to escape. Kil'jaeden, enraged by this betrayal, ordered the wounded naaru sealed away in the Seat of the Triumvirate. Over the long millennia that passed, L'ura fell from Light to Void. Her elegant song of courage and hope became a shadowy dirge of despair, luring those seeking to lay claim to her power. Overview L'ura begins the fight by open portals to the Void, calling in Greater Rift Wardens for defense. While the portals are open, L'ura channels Naaru's Lament, inflicting Shadow damage to all party members. Additionally, L'ura is immune to damage due to Darkened Shroud. Killing the Greater Rift Warden gives Alleria Windrunner the opportunity to close the portal, and use the void energy she receives to cast Dark Torrent. After opening two waves of portals, L'ura continues to to channel Naaru's Lament, but also engages the party directly, gaining new abilities. Damage Dealers * Make sure to spread to catch all bolts fired by each Greater Rift Warden's Fragment of Despair. * Prioritize eliminating the Greater Rift Wardens when they are present in order for Alleria to close the rifts. * L'ura is vulnerable and takes additional damage while affected by Backlash. Use this time as an opportunity to deal the most damage to L'ura. Healers * L'ura's Naaru's Lament causes party-wide damage, while Void Blast deals strong single-target damage to random party members. * The longer L'ura can channel Naaru's Lament, the more damage each of her other attacks can do. Tanks * Greater Rift Warden's Sorrow Shock can cause a spike in damage taken, so be prepared for it. * Active portals will constantly spawn Waning Voids, which will need to be picked up when available. Abilities *'L'ura' ** ** *** ** ** *** *** *'Greater Rift Warden' ** ** ** *'Waning Void' ** *Alleria Windrunner appears at the beginning of the fight, and casts Void Sever at any unprotected Void Portals. ** Strategy * Please add any available information to this section. Loot * Please add any available information to this section. Related achievements *Heroic: Seat of the Triumvirate *Mythic: Seat of the Triumvirate *Darker Side Quotes ;Intro : : : ;Void Sever * * * * * ;Death :Cinematic plays. :Alleria siphons whatever remains of L'ura. The void energies surges at Alleria and she collapses. Getting back on her feet, she awakens with the new powers given to her. ;Outro : : : : : ;Unused : : : : : : : : : Trivia *L'ura is the first naaru to have attack and death animations. *L'ura is the third naaru to be referred to with feminine pronouns instead of neutral ones, after K'ara and Xe'ra. *L'ura does not speak, but her "Naaru's Lament" ability plays music. Speculation While Archmage Y'mera does not know why the spirits of eredar linger in Mac'Aree,Quest:Peer Review a likely explanation is that L'ura is drawing them there like D'ore and K'ure drew spirits to Auchindoun and Oshu'gun, respectively. Patch changes * References Sources * External links Category:Naaru Category:Bosses Category:Seat of the Triumvirate mobs